Compatability
by CinderSootRed
Summary: Mihara Suika was just enjoying another high school day, visiting her all time favorite cafe with her best friends. What was origanilly a silly exploration of Cafe Mew Mew turned out to be the beginning of a whole new mew. First story! OC's. OCXRyou
1. Becoming A Mew

_A/N To all the loyal people reading out there:_

_Sorry! I didn't update for like a year, but I've finally reawakened my story. I revised all the chapters and added a bit to each chapter I already had up. Please enjoy!  
_

**Becoming a Mew Mew (CHAPTER ONE)**

"Let's go to the Mew Mew Café!" Azami whined.

"Oh, Tachikawa-san. You mean the one with your male twin?" Suika couldn't help but tease, smiling.

Mia chuckled, " Maybe we can find out his name!"

"Oh shut-up you two! Especially you Kanzaka-san," Azami said, pointing to Mia, "Do you ever hear Mihara-san and I_ teasing _you about how much you love the him?!"

"You know he wouldn't be half-bad if he cut off that long black hair. But that blonde, _wow_, he needs _no_ work done," Suika said as they entered the bustling café. The mixed aromas of the sweets and tea made their mouths water. What a nice way to end their school day! The girls loved the chaos of this place; all the waitresses seemed to be themselves, hurrying back and forth.

"Um—hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew. I'm Midorikawa Lettuce and—um—please follow me over here." They followed the shy girl over to a table and ordered some little tarts and the days special tea. Actually, come to think of it, she may actually be a student at their high school.

"_I dig the green hair," Suika thought silently._

"Hmm…the girls here sure range from age," Azami said pointing to this little hyper girl, spinning plates on her head, then to this older lady carrying herself quite elegantly.

"Hey, I'm sure glad we didn't get that waitress. She's so mean!" Mia commented as they saw the elegant-lady put down a tray and stomp off.

They thanked the arrival of the tarts, which was brought to them by the little girl.

"Pudding says it's just her job!" She giggled happily. The girls all laughed at this; was her name _really _ Pudding?

"Well, thank-you," Mia politely said.

"Tip?"

"Isn't it customary to give the tip _after _the meal?" Mia asked at the table.

Mia looked at Azami and Suika.

They all started cracking up, "How about we give you that when you come with the bill, when were all done, okay?" Suika replied. With this Pudding, leaped off and onto the next table.

"Cutie, huh?" Azami stated.

The girls giggled through there meal, eying everything as it happened. It looked like all the workers were busy, but enjoyed working here.

"Hey, there's a back room. We should go in! I mean, I bet it's a treasure load of sweets. An all-you-can-eat buffet!" Suika suddenly whispered, really excited.

She pointed behind the counter, her curiosity only encouraged when Mia's eyes sparkled.

"All-you-can-eat? " Mia was incredibly skinny, the only time she deviated from her diet was at the Mew Mew Café, so she made the other girls laugh with her reaction.

Mia immediately agreed to explore, but Azami hesitated, "What if we get caught? Then, well, what if we're kicked out or something? Then, what? How about _I_ distract the cashier and you two go back there?"

"Psh, whatever. It's your choice. But it will help. C'mon Mia!" Suika smiled.

"What are you going to say?" Mia wondered, questioning Azami.

"I'll question about the waitress' age or something and if they deliver. I can do it. Just you guys don't die or something. If there really is oodles of cakes, don't forget about me!" Azami grabbed the bill.

Azami gave her friends a corny thumbs up,then walked over to her long-haired "twin" and started talking. Suika and Mia crawled behind the counter and into the back room, the guy fully distracted as he displayed his cakes.

Shocked by the sheer size of the back room, they still could admire its beauty. "Hey, Suika, do they _live_ back here? Like a house connected to there shop? I didn't think about that…"

Suika huffed at Mia's concern for their privacy. Whatever, if Mia wanted, she could turn back. They got up from there crawling positions and started walking, peeping into rooms.

"Hey, what's that?" Mia ran a little ahead, going into a room with a reddish glow, "Whoa, Suika, come see this!"

Suika walked in and glanced around. It looked like a modern lab. Several computers were lined along the wall, making random beeping nosies.

In the center, was an area of red light, "Is this where they make there delicacies? Bummer…." Sukia said. She started pouting at that fact that there was no buffet, _should have gone for the kitchen..._

She glanced at Mia, who had on a mischievous smile as they sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What?" Suika questioned.

Mia only looked between the light and Suika for about a minute.

"Do you dare me to touch it?" Suika assumed, "Dude, I'll turn into like a radioactive tart!"

"I dare you to _totally_ stand in it!"

Suika got a determined look on her face. Mia always dared Suika to do crazy shenanigans, in retrospect, almost killing them both sometimes. It's what made the friends so close.

Suika pulled herself up and got ready to jump, then leapt into the light.

*************************

The whole world around Suika turned red, a soothing warm red, that made her feel as if she was in heaven. Suika felt like the delicate fur of a fox was rubbing her all over the face. She could feel her body changing, dressing itself in some odd dance. Suika felt so wonderful she couldn't break out of it.

Her delight was so distracting, that Suika didn't see Mia fly out of the room, horrified.

*****************

Mia ran out of the room, panting, after letting out a little scream. _Why _had she dared Suika?

_I thought it was only a light, but maybe the long-haired guy and that blond boy are mad scientists, performing some crazy bakery experiment! That's why they have all these cute waitresses and great food!_

Mia had to get help; she only saw enough to see Suika start floating in the light, like if she was sleeping. Mia ran, tears starting to form on her eyes. She ran smack into the blond boy right at the entryway, "Oof!" she said stumbling back.

"What are you doing back here?!" the boy seemed more worried, than angry, "Did you scream?" Behind him stood Azami and the black haired man. Mia shook her head, but couldn't answer.

"Y_ou_ didn't scream?" The blond guy seemed a bit irritated now, seeing through her lie.

"Our other friend is back there! Where's Suika, Mia?" Azami shrieked. The other waitresses stopped cleaning as they watched this dilemma, whispering things that Azami didn't understand. The café looked so lonely, as it was closing, and it didn't reassure Azami _at all _about Suika.

"Keiichiro, go check the back room. Did either of you touch anything?" the blond boy commanded, obviously bossing the black-haired guy around.

" Umm—she touched a red light, but I told her to...." Mia stammered, starting to cry more; it was all fun and games until they were caught, but Suika usually got them out of trouble.

The mention of the light made both the guys jump, like if it was what they _didn't_ want to hear. Before leaving the counter, Keiichiro reassured them, "I will take good care of your friend. She probably just hit her head. Ryou, will you show these young ladies to the door?" with that, Keiichiro walked into the back room.

Ryou nodded and smiled at the girls, "You heard Akasaka-sama. The Café is closed, but we'll send her home when she wakes up. You'll see her tomorrow."

At least, that was Ryou hoped.

*************************

Mia and Azami hugged each other as they walked out, past the staring waitresses, who kept glancing at each other. Pudding called out, "Thank you for coming!"

From the outside window, the two watched the waitresses clean a while longer and then walked home.

What happened to Suika?

Suika landed gracefully after what felt like a trip to the spa. Her eyes fluttered open and shone brightly. Suika turned to announce her dare to her friends—Wait, where were they? Suika searched the room, "Mia?" she whispered loudly. Had she left her here? Crap! Suika searched so crazily she fell on her back.

That's when she noticed. Her clothes were different! Suika wore what looked like one of those dresses that story characters wear. It was red and green, very charming.

"I have got to be dreaming," she said aloud.

This was only confirmed when she saw her reflection off a computer screen. She had fox ears and a tail. Her hair had changed to a brick red as well as her eyes brightened in their green hue. Little fangs and scar lines accented her face now.

Suika giggled sarcastically, "Oh beautiful."

What did she eat before this dream? Those cakes….

"So you were compatible? Aren't you lucky?" Suika blushed as she turned around to the voice. A blond boy she had occasionally seen at the café was there in the doorway.

"This dream is getting weirder and weirder," she remarked upon seeing him.

Ryou smiled, "Sorry, this isn't a dream. Well, at least we can tell your friends not to worry. Maybe if you hadn't touched anything you could call this _a dream_."

Suika stared at him; this couldn't be real.

"W—who are you? How can this be real?" she could feel the panic rising.

He got closer, about an arm-lengths away, "I'm Shirogane Ryou, a rich high school guy. This is Akasaka Keiichiro, store manager," Ryou said, nodding to the long-haired man, who was holding some box.

"Have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Keiichiro responded coolly.

_Of course _Suika had heard of them! They were young girls with there cute faces plastered all over the media. Isn't it whom the café was named after? People _raved_ over them!

Was she to be one herself?!

"Oh my god! I'm a Mew Mew!" Suika jumped all over, screaming with joy. Keiichiro smiled at her. Ryou backed away a little, not expecting such a reaction. He explained some about the secrecy of this, the other mews, and her new job at the café. Suika just bobbed her head up and down, not really paying attention.

She did listen closely as Ryou explained how to change back and the way she'd fight.

"You'll just know inside what to do," Ryou said.

"Oh, so much description!" Suika said, disappointed that the only time she listened held such useless information, "Do I just think to dress back normal again then?"

"Basically…. too hard? Oh, and to turn into Mew Suika, just kiss this and always carry it with you." Ryou handed her this little gold thing, etched with a design.

"Where is your birth mark?" He said looking her up and down.

"Um—is it this?" Suika said, pointing to her shoulder. The mark looked like an abstract shape. It had been there as long as she could remember, and people always mentioned it. As Suika got older, she was just like, "_Yeah, it's my tattoo....from...Africa...yeah."_

"No some _other_ mark. Geez, are all Mews this way?" Ryou stated, sarcastically.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Suika glared at his insulting manner of speech, "Since it doesn't look like you're going to ask, I'm Mihara Suika, a _regular_ high school freshmen," She turned her head, introducing herself mainly to Keiichiro.

Ryou looked at Suika confused, then said smiling, "You start work tomorrow Suika."

"It's Mihara-san," she corrected.

Keiichiro handed her the box, while Ryou glared at her questioningly.

"It's your uniform, Mihara-san. We can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Keiichiro spoke really kindly to her, bowing slightly as he handed her the clothes.

"You can call me _Suika_, Akasaka-sama!" Suika said, glancing at Ryou.

Keiichiro smiled as Ryou just looked away.

*******************

Suika walked out after changing into her normal attire, a skip in her step. The evening sky looked so pretty.

The waitresses—er—the other Mews, had all gone. Suika called Azami and Mia on her cell, telling them everything was okay and she was working after school at the Café Mew Mew starting tomorrow.

The only thing she didn't say was the thing she wanted to say the most.

She is a Mew, Mew Suika!


	2. Protect the Mew Aqua

**Becoming a Mew Mew (CHAPTER ONE)**

"Let's go to the Mew Mew Café!" Azami whined.

"Oh, Tachikawa-san. You mean the one with your male twin?" Suika couldn't help but tease, smiling.

Mia chuckled, " Maybe we can find out his name!"

"Oh shut-up you two! Especially you Kanzaka-san," Azami said, pointing to Mia, "Do you ever hear Mihara-san and I_ teasing _you about how much you love the him?!"

"You know he wouldn't be half-bad if he cut off that long black hair. But that blonde, _wow_, he needs _no_ work done," Suika said as they entered the bustling café. The mixed aromas of the sweets and tea made their mouths water. What a nice way to end their school day! The girls loved the chaos of this place; all the waitresses seemed to be themselves, hurrying back and forth.

"Um—hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew. I'm Midorikawa Lettuce and—um—please follow me over here." They followed the shy girl over to a table and ordered some little tarts and the days special tea. Actually, come to think of it, she may actually be a student at their high school.

"_I dig the green hair," Suika thought silently._

"Hmm…the girls here sure range from age," Azami said pointing to this little hyper girl, spinning plates on her head, then to this older lady carrying herself quite elegantly.

"Hey, I'm sure glad we didn't get that waitress. She's so mean!" Mia commented as they saw the elegant-lady put down a tray and stomp off.

They thanked the arrival of the tarts, which was brought to them by the little girl.

"Pudding says it's just her job!" She giggled happily. The girls all laughed at this; was her name _really _ Pudding?

"Well, thank-you," Mia politely said.

"Tip?"

"Isn't it customary to give the tip _after _the meal?" Mia asked at the table.

Mia looked at Azami and Suika.

They all started cracking up, "How about we give you that when you come with the bill, when were all done, okay?" Suika replied. With this Pudding, leaped off and onto the next table.

"Cutie, huh?" Azami stated.

The girls giggled through there meal, eying everything as it happened. It looked like all the workers were busy, but enjoyed working here.

"Hey, there's a back room. We should go in! I mean, I bet it's a treasure load of sweets. An all-you-can-eat buffet!" Suika suddenly whispered, really excited.

She pointed behind the counter, her curiosity only encouraged when Mia's eyes sparkled.

"All-you-can-eat? " Mia was incredibly skinny, the only time she deviated from her diet was at the Mew Mew Café, so she made the other girls laugh with her reaction.

Mia immediately agreed to explore, but Azami hesitated, "What if we get caught? Then, well, what if we're kicked out or something? Then, what? How about _I_ distract the cashier and you two go back there?"

"Psh, whatever. It's your choice. But it will help. C'mon Mia!" Suika smiled.

"What are you going to say?" Mia wondered, questioning Azami.

"I'll question about the waitress' age or something and if they deliver. I can do it. Just you guys don't die or something. If there really is oodles of cakes, don't forget about me!" Azami grabbed the bill.

Azami gave her friends a corny thumbs up,then walked over to her long-haired "twin" and started talking. Suika and Mia crawled behind the counter and into the back room, the guy fully distracted as he displayed his cakes.

Shocked by the sheer size of the back room, they still could admire its beauty. "Hey, Suika, do they _live_ back here? Like a house connected to there shop? I didn't think about that…"

Suika huffed at Mia's concern for their privacy. Whatever, if Mia wanted, she could turn back. They got up from there crawling positions and started walking, peeping into rooms.

"Hey, what's that?" Mia ran a little ahead, going into a room with a reddish glow, "Whoa, Suika, come see this!"

Suika walked in and glanced around. It looked like a modern lab. Several computers were lined along the wall, making random beeping nosies.

In the center, was an area of red light, "Is this where they make there delicacies? Bummer…." Sukia said. She started pouting at that fact that there was no buffet, _should have gone for the kitchen..._

She glanced at Mia, who had on a mischievous smile as they sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What?" Suika questioned.

Mia only looked between the light and Suika for about a minute.

"Do you dare me to touch it?" Suika assumed, "Dude, I'll turn into like a radioactive tart!"

"I dare you to _totally_ stand in it!"

Suika got a determined look on her face. Mia always dared Suika to do crazy shenanigans, in retrospect, almost killing them both sometimes. It's what made the friends so close.

Suika pulled herself up and got ready to jump, then leapt into the light.

*************************

The whole world around Suika turned red, a soothing warm red, that made her feel as if she was in heaven. Suika felt like the delicate fur of a fox was rubbing her all over the face. She could feel her body changing, dressing itself in some odd dance. Suika felt so wonderful she couldn't break out of it.

Her delight was so distracting, that Suika didn't see Mia fly out of the room, horrified.

*****************

Mia ran out of the room, panting, after letting out a little scream. _Why _had she dared Suika?

_I thought it was only a light, but maybe the long-haired guy and that blond boy are mad scientists, performing some crazy bakery experiment! That's why they have all these cute waitresses and great food!_

Mia had to get help; she only saw enough to see Suika start floating in the light, like if she was sleeping. Mia ran, tears starting to form on her eyes. She ran smack into the blond boy right at the entryway, "Oof!" she said stumbling back.

"What are you doing back here?!" the boy seemed more worried, than angry, "Did you scream?" Behind him stood Azami and the black haired man. Mia shook her head, but couldn't answer.

"Y_ou_ didn't scream?" The blond guy seemed a bit irritated now, seeing through her lie.

"Our other friend is back there! Where's Suika, Mia?" Azami shrieked. The other waitresses stopped cleaning as they watched this dilemma, whispering things that Azami didn't understand. The café looked so lonely, as it was closing, and it didn't reassure Azami _at all _about Suika.

"Keiichiro, go check the back room. Did either of you touch anything?" the blond boy commanded, obviously bossing the black-haired guy around.

" Umm—she touched a red light, but I told her to...." Mia stammered, starting to cry more; it was all fun and games until they were caught, but Suika usually got them out of trouble.

The mention of the light made both the guys jump, like if it was what they _didn't_ want to hear. Before leaving the counter, Keiichiro reassured them, "I will take good care of your friend. She probably just hit her head. Ryou, will you show these young ladies to the door?" with that, Keiichiro walked into the back room.

Ryou nodded and smiled at the girls, "You heard Akasaka-sama. The Café is closed, but we'll send her home when she wakes up. You'll see her tomorrow."

At least, that was Ryou hoped.

*************************

Mia and Azami hugged each other as they walked out, past the staring waitresses, who kept glancing at each other. Pudding called out, "Thank you for coming!"

From the outside window, the two watched the waitresses clean a while longer and then walked home.

What happened to Suika?

Suika landed gracefully after what felt like a trip to the spa. Her eyes fluttered open and shone brightly. Suika turned to announce her dare to her friends—Wait, where were they? Suika searched the room, "Mia?" she whispered loudly. Had she left her here? Crap! Suika searched so crazily she fell on her back.

That's when she noticed. Her clothes were different! Suika wore what looked like one of those dresses that story characters wear. It was red and green, very charming.

"I have got to be dreaming," she said aloud.

This was only confirmed when she saw her reflection off a computer screen. She had fox ears and a tail. Her hair had changed to a brick red as well as her eyes brightened in their green hue. Little fangs and scar lines accented her face now.

Suika giggled sarcastically, "Oh beautiful."

What did she eat before this dream? Those cakes….

"So you were compatible? Aren't you lucky?" Suika blushed as she turned around to the voice. A blond boy she had occasionally seen at the café was there in the doorway.

"This dream is getting weirder and weirder," she remarked upon seeing him.

Ryou smiled, "Sorry, this isn't a dream. Well, at least we can tell your friends not to worry. Maybe if you hadn't touched anything you could call this _a dream_."

Suika stared at him; this couldn't be real.

"W—who are you? How can this be real?" she could feel the panic rising.

He got closer, about an arm-lengths away, "I'm Shirogane Ryou, a rich high school guy. This is Akasaka Keiichiro, store manager," Ryou said, nodding to the long-haired man, who was holding some box.

"Have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Keiichiro responded coolly.

_Of course _Suika had heard of them! They were young girls with there cute faces plastered all over the media. Isn't it whom the café was named after? People _raved_ over them!

Was she to be one herself?!

"Oh my god! I'm a Mew Mew!" Suika jumped all over, screaming with joy. Keiichiro smiled at her. Ryou backed away a little, not expecting such a reaction. He explained some about the secrecy of this, the other mews, and her new job at the café. Suika just bobbed her head up and down, not really paying attention.

She did listen closely as Ryou explained how to change back and the way she'd fight.

"You'll just know inside what to do," Ryou said.

"Oh, so much description!" Suika said, disappointed that the only time she listened held such useless information, "Do I just think to dress back normal again then?"

"Basically…. too hard? Oh, and to turn into Mew Suika, just kiss this and always carry it with you." Ryou handed her this little gold thing, etched with a design.

"Where is your birth mark?" He said looking her up and down.

"Um—is it this?" Suika said, pointing to her shoulder. The mark looked like an abstract shape. It had been there as long as she could remember, and people always mentioned it. As Suika got older, she was just like, "_Yeah, it's my tattoo....from...Africa...yeah."_

"No some _other_ mark. Geez, are all Mews this way?" Ryou stated, sarcastically.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Suika glared at his insulting manner of speech, "Since it doesn't look like you're going to ask, I'm Mihara Suika, a _regular_ high school freshmen," She turned her head, introducing herself mainly to Keiichiro.

Ryou looked at Suika confused, then said smiling, "You start work tomorrow Suika."

"It's Mihara-san," she corrected.

Keiichiro handed her the box, while Ryou glared at her questioningly.

"It's your uniform, Mihara-san. We can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Keiichiro spoke really kindly to her, bowing slightly as he handed her the clothes.

"You can call me _Suika_, Akasaka-sama!" Suika said, glancing at Ryou.

Keiichiro smiled as Ryou just looked away.

*******************

Suika walked out after changing into her normal attire, a skip in her step. The evening sky looked so pretty.

The waitresses—er—the other Mews, had all gone. Suika called Azami and Mia on her cell, telling them everything was okay and she was working after school at the Café Mew Mew starting tomorrow.

The only thing she didn't say was the thing she wanted to say the most.

She is a Mew, Mew Suika!


	3. Dance the Night Away

**Dance (CHAPTER THREE)**

Suika arrived a _wee_ bit late to her new work time, about an hour later than Karate practice ended, and trying to avoid Ryou she ran into Mint.

"You're late, Suika," Mint said, sipping her tea, "_Very_. **Ichigo won't be happy**."

The last part she said extra loud, causing Ichigo to stomp over there and chew her out. Suika acted depressed as Ichigo ranted on and on about her tardiness. Then, Suika said all cocky, "Who's always late because of Aoyama-kun, huh?"

Ichigo's face colored and her eyes twitched, "Hehehe…"

Suika was ready to walk away in victory when she heard a voice behind her say, "So you're saying you're late because you're seeing Masaya _too_ then? Ichigo and you may have a lot in common…."

Suika whirled around, ready to knock Ryou flat for that comment. He just leaned against the door; Ryou was glad he had put in his own comment when others couldn't themselves. Ichigo just looked appalled.

"Yeah, especially since _I'm_ sooooo into 7th graders. Hmm…. Maybe _you and I_ have a lot in common too Ryou," Suika said viciously, her pointing tone was evident.

The insult had its effect; Ryou straightened up, the smile totally off his face. He turned and stomped into the office.

Mint almost choked with laughter on her tea, still entertained by there daily bickering. Zakuro just shook her head at their obvious immaturity, looking pointedly at Pudding as if _she_ were the only other real lady there.

Lettuce and Ichigo looked between the everyone, and then hastily cleaned up.

**********************

As the day ended Mint made her announcement.

"You guys entertain me to no end, so I am inviting you to a ball I'm having at my house. All of you, not just the girls. You must come; if you need a dress I'll let anybody borrow one, girls. I know Shirogane-kun and Keiichiro have tuxedos."

"Oh, so it's _that_ formal?" Suika cringed. Every time one of these dances came up she always tried to skip.

"It will be so much fun! You are going right Suika-onii-chan? It will only be fun if you go!" Pudding stuck out here lip.

Suika sighed her surrender.

"If Pudding can go, then I will too," Suika said hoping that _maybe_ the little wild girl wasn't invited.

"Alright then, see you tonight!" Mint said as she exited. Lettuce and Ichigo hugged, super excited, while Pudding pledged to Keiichiro to not ruin Mint's party.

After finally pulling out one of those high-class gowns she had stored, Suika drove to the ball.

Her green dress was elegantly strewn with sequins and satin lace. The ruffles were a slight bother and Suika truly hoped _everyone_ would just be thankful she even showed up. She wore black Hawaiian pearls sent from America from her mother.

She was ushered through the door after finding a parking spot in the vast, yet crowded, parking lot.

As Suika walked in, Mint greeted her smiling, "Wow, I forget that you to come from a wealthy family. But you're attire makes that evident! Hope you enjoy yourself. I'll talk to you again, but I have to welcome the other guests as well."

With that, Mint left Suika next to the refreshment table. She listened to the lovely music, watching the dancing couples moving back and forth. Suika tried calming herself down to no avail. She was about to go talk to the girls after spotting them, when someone else caught her eye.

He looked so handsome that night at Mint's party. Ryou was talking to all the girls, like a real gentleman. Suika blushed at herself; she really needed to relax. She walked out to the balcony, her back to the dance.

This fancy dance was so awkward for her. Yeah, she knew how to dance, but not with all these country club type people. All those dance invitations she turned down when she was at her grandparents really could've been handy! Gahh, this was not enjoyable. The night breeze on the balcony was her only comfort.

All the other girls looked so pretty, polished and happy to be there. Ichigo was like a little cute goddess all the guys loved and wanted.

"She's only in seventh grade!" Suika whispered, looking down at her shoes through the railing.

"What?" Suika's head snapped around and stood facing Ryou, with a happy look on his face.

"Oh, nothing," Suika tried to play it off, smiling nervously. Of all people she really wouldn't want him to know about her jealousy issues. Ryou let it go, it was only a mumble. He looked her up and down.

"Beautiful today," Ryou finally said. Suika wasn't sure if he meant the night or her so she decided to make an off-hand comment after smiling.

"I really love this song. It's so pretty!" the sophistication of the tune really meant nothing to her, not that it wasn't nice, it just wasn't what she was thinking of exactly at that moment.

Suika loved music. Actually, she had her own little garage band and really enjoyed singing. It was really just for fun. Of course, her talent was really a secret to most. It was only something her family and life long friends knew about.

"May I have this dance?" Ryou said, not really as a question as he took her on the dance floor. Suika felt herself swoon, but not totally willingly.

She really didn't like how much he was for Ichigo. _I mean Ichigo is a great girl, but come on guys, she has a boy and they're in love!_

Maybe Ryou was over Ichigo, sense she obsessed over Masaya herself.

Suika looked into his face; the evening had just turned to one of the greatest moments in her life.

She could tell he was enjoying himself too, like he wanted to be in her company, not that it was just some nice gesture.

She decided Ryou was a good guy, not some player who kissed girls whenever he wanted, which really was her original impression of him.

The song actually did seem to make her sway, and she felt as stunning as all these girls here, now in this dance. "Ryou, thank you so much for this dance, I---" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips and holding her closer as the song concluded.

Suika refused to let Ryou walk her home after the party, as she never let him escort her.

She actually did have plans though, maybe some other time. She felt regretful, but food supply was low and Suika had to buy groceries.

This was the worst part of living alone.

She carried all her groceries and new clothes with trouble as she fumbled for the key in the dark.

What was originally meant to be done before midnight, had turned to a shopping spree until morning hours. Suika finally got in. She turned on the news and walked into the kitchen to put away the food.

Just as she was shelving some pokey sticks, she groaned, "Gahh, I forgot to get the mail! Better do that before it gets even later—er—earlier," Maybe Yota-kun had written….

Suika missed her family a lot. Her real brother, Yota, was eight and living with her Dad's parents, Yukio Mihara and Emiko Matsumoto.

Also Dad and Mom might have sent notice to her or Yota from the United States.

Before stepping out, Suika quickly showered and dressed into her school uniform, making some coffee. She didn't know sometimes herself how she ran with so little sleep.

Suika headed out to her front lawn and through her garden. The sky was full of clouds, blocking her moon as light, "Looks like rain," Suika whined. She didn't care how romantic it could be; rain was an ass. Suika shivered from the breeze in her uniform

The mailbox was empty, "Dammit!" all that for nothing. Suika started back towards the door, when she felt her wrist grabbed. Suika gasped, ready to go all Mew Mew if it was some perv or something. Then, there was that karate she took…

It was a boy, a familiar one, "Oh you," Suika said yanking away, 'Sorry, I'm not Ichigo, this is Suika."

She didn't mean to sound so bitter, but she also didn't want to be outside. And if she thought about it, Suika could actually be in danger. I mean, he _was_ the enemy alien.

"You're as pretty as her, and twice as feisty. Maybe we shouldn't kill all earth women…." The alien guy said, an odd tone in his voice.

Oh that's right. These aliens, following Deep Blue whatever, wanted to kill everyone and have Earth "back" because humans litter and harm it. _So basically_, environmentalists.

"I really _can't_ let you do any charima animals _right now_. The city is too vulnerable in its sleep. Sorry kil-kah-krik?" Suika's mind drew a blank. His name was something with a "k"!

He gave her the dumbest look ever as she tried to remember, "Uh, _Kiss_?" Suika's guard was completely down as he twisted her arm back, tilting her head to back with his other hand. He kissed her smoothly on the cheek as he added, "It's Kish."

Suika stood horrified. Not really disgusted, I mean he was somewhat cute, but she didn't want to be an Ichigo jr. and kiss everyone.

Then, there were her feelings about Ryou….

"What!?" She kicked up and back as she screamed, surprising Kish, "Don't make me use my ninja skills."

Kish smiled, but it was unnervingly creepy, "You're cute _and_ funny. Show me how you can move it."

"You're disgusting," Suika turned to go inside, but Kish blocked her way. "What do you want?!"

"You; here's a rose for my flower. Till we meet again!" he did a little bow, then jumped off into the dark. He had came just to visit her? She felt her heart flutter; it wasn't like she wasn't single anyway.

What was she thinking? Obviously, not about Ryou. She put the rose in a vase. Kish was the enemy, no love in that.


	4. He Changed My Life

**Ryou Walks Suika Home**

"Can I walk you home _today_ Mihara-chan," Ryou asked nonchalantly, as it was now customary that she said 'no thanks', "Or are you still booked?'

"Actually, I'm not. I even have time to watch a movie tonight," Suika replied with a sneer. She slowly replayed what she just said in her head and started feeling the color in her face. Crap, she just made it sound like _she_ invited _him_ to the movies!

Suika genuinely meant that _she, by _herself, would watch one on her sofa _at home_. She had rented one those horror movies that made her feel three again.

Maybe she would even invite Azami and Mia to come watch it too, or Mint….

_Or at least would have._

A grin eased onto Ryou's face, "Well, let's get going then. How about a walk first?" He gave her his arm. Suika turned to all the girls after taking it, smiling nervously. She waved goodbye as she watched all their eyes laughing at her.

"Have fun!" Lettuce called after them as they walked out. Suika could have sworn Mint added, "In bed," as they passed. _Oh, Mint had it coming to her._

They walked together in the sunshine, heading towards the ice cream parlor. She didn't even bother to ask if they were going Dutch, as this super rich kid had more than enough money to buy her a little cone.

As Ryou got her cone, Suika sat watching on the park bench, right across the street. The Kish-thing the night before was still bugging her; Suika hadn't told anyone. He'd better not visit today!

She watched all the kids playing; how she missed those carefree days. She just missed her family, back at home. _If only_ time had just stopped when she was a kid, then—

"Here you go," Ryou, snapped Suika out of her daydream.

Still, Suika would have never met him. Even though Ryou could be _insulting_ and had some fling with _Ichigo_, she couldn't stop her affection for him. But did he feel the same about Suika? She was just about to talk when he beat her to it, " So, can you turn into a fox _on will_?"

It wasn't exactly the romantic speech she wanted to have, but at least they were talking.

"On a whim! I can _last as long as I want_, except I can't turn back unless I completely relax or fall asleep. _And that Ichigo does kiss thing works too_…." she scowled.

"Hmm….do your ears ever pop out?" Ryou continued, taking note of her expression.

"You mean like Ichigo? No, unless I'm super sad and crying. See, I got all these movies and tested myself," Suika was very proud of her idea.

Ryou smiled, "What about this?" Ryou leaned forward, about to kiss her. She colored a little. Still, she didn't flinch.

"If you mean embarrassment, nope. And no kissing Ryou. _I only kiss guys if they love me._ _Not_ just for experimenting or fun, got that?" Suika saw the sunset and smiled as she ate the last of her cone. Ryou seemed a little taken aback by this, but he nodded his head and then got up, ready to leave. He had a weird look on his face. It was _obviously_ an insult and she kind of felt bad for saying it, but _someone_ had to!

They walked to her house and she ushered him into the living room,"Go ahead and explore the house while I change. I'm not giving you a tour."

"What about your family?" Ryou asked. It was a natural question, but it really stabbed at her. Suika's face immediately darkened, but she shook her head and said with a fake joy, "They live in Ashikaga and America, I live here alone."

Before she could be bombarded by questions, Suika went into her room and changed into her cutest, _modest_ pajamas. C'mon _of course_ she had to show off.

Ryou was a little taken aback as she rushed out of the room, obviously avoiding the topic. He let it go as he did for a lot of things Suika mentioned. She had a tendency to speak what she was thinking, then regret it.

He wondered if her family was like Mint's, who just didn't really care to see her. Ryou was also confused about what she said at the park.

Suika had pretty blatantlyaccused him of kissing_ every girl_, but he only did so to turn Ichigo back from her cat form. Not to say at times he didn't enjoy Ichigo's reaction….

That also seemed like a touchy thing, _Ichigo_. Ryou could've sworn that Suika loved her, but any time he mentioned her, Ichigo was _an enemy_. Could it be _jealousy_? This caused Ryou to grin; if only it was so simple to figure Suika out as Ichigo when _she_ loved someone. Still, he was getting better at reading Suika.

When Suika came back out, Ryou frowned, "No movie then?"

Oops, she better explain.

"Well I—er—we can watch one I rented. Um, _I mean_, that's what I had _originally_ meant. But if you want the Cinema instead, I'll go change into something, and—and uh. I got a scary movie if you don't care!" She was bright red and stumbling all over herself.

Suika's eyes begged for him to just _not leave_. Plus, she personally thought the cinema wasn't playing anything good.

Entertained, Ryou plopped on the sofa with a laugh, "Should've figured; _you being you_."

Suika was glad that he brushed off her blunder.

"Anyway, _I _couldn't afford the movies. My budget is _tight_," Ryou answered seriously.

Suika sighed, count on the _rich_ Ryou to make this into an insult.

Like if he _really _wanted to go to the movies.

Suika nuked some popcorn and got out some soda. This wasn't as awkward as she thought it was going to be, "Hey, do you want some more comfortable clothes?"

After an odd stare, Ryou started cracking up, "Some cute little dress please. _Suika, think_!"

"I _have_ boy clothes!" Suika blurted. Ryou gave her an even weirder look, "They're _very _comfortable," she said trying to redeem herself. Suika ran back into her room and dug out a guy T-shirt and some PJ pants.

She threw them at Ryou, "Bathroom's that way."

Before he could protest she ran upstairs to get a blanket and feed her puppy.

Both meet in the entryway, Ryou awkwardly carrying his clothes, the boy PJ's even large on his frame. Suika grabbed his bundle and threw them in the dirty clothes, "I'll wash those don't worry."

"Now what will I wear when I go back home?!" He looked scandalized.

"Oh…. you'll just wear those pajamas, _Geez_."

He glared, and then with a smirk dove for the sofa.

"Hey, share!" She said as he lay down.

Ryou patted the spot in front of him.

Suika blushed a little, but she didn't want to argue over _this_ pleasant arrangement. Still, as she turned off the lights and started the movie, Suika mumbled, "Just want to see if my ears pop out…."

Suika's head lay against his chest and his arm was hung over her waist. It did feel somewhat weird; Ryou wasn't exactly _super_ romantic.

The horror film would have actually been pretty scary, making her check the doors twice and robbing her of sleep. But she felt unordinarily_ safe_.

Like just being with Ryou made Suika stronger. It wasn't really logical, since in a Mew battle _Suika_ would probably end up protecting _him_ or something.

As the movie concluded Ryou leaned down, turning her face to his.

"You know, I just might kiss you."

His blue eyes glimmered mischievously as she felt his breath on her face. The blond hair skimming his forehead moved gently with her own breathing.

Suika could feel the blush on her face. She got his meaning, but she hesitated, "Don't you love Ichigo?!" She blurted it out in desperation and pain, like it was a weight on her life.

Ryou paused, "Ichigo loves Masaya. She was a different girl to me, but I don't feel that way about her."

Suika couldn't hold back her grin, she could feel a tears coming on. Her eyes shined and nothing could ruin her happiness, "So, am I _really_ your girl?"

"Ha, am I r_eally _your boy, Mihara-chan?"

"Maybe, if you asked," Ryou's eyes glistened as he bent down and kissed her. She flashed her green eyes at him and tousled his hair as she added, "Please Ryou, it's Suika."

At last he was hers.

And she was his.

Ryou got up and hugged her one last time at the door, "Bring my clothes tomorrow okay, but like _hidden_? After, maybe we can go somewhere."

Suika just smiled and nodded happily as she closed the door behind him. She ran to her room and fell backwards onto her bed.

"Ryou…." She whispered as she fell asleep.

Suika's high school love fantasies finally coming true. It was bound to happen to a complete romantic, like herself.


	5. Sleepover!

**Sleepover**

The radio was booming loudly. It really wasn't a dream. Suika flailed out her arm to stop the alarm on her bedside table, but only ended up hitting wood.

She shot up in bed, kissing her hand gently. Suika looked around and felt glad she had actually moved the clock. Suika jumped out of bed and towards the alarm.

Gahh! She would be almost late if she didn't hurry. And she wanted to stop at the café before school….

Suika quickly jumped in the shower and brushed her hair into crazy ponytails. As soon as Suika was out the door, she was back in, feeding her puppy. "Bye-bye!" She yelled over her shoulder, juggling her book bag, cell, lunch, and money with the keys.

Noticing that neither Lettuce nor Azami and Mia were there to ride with her, only showed her lateness.

Usually, she was pretty good on timing. But this whole Ryou relationship…she squealed with joy just thinking about it.

Crap, her daydreaming was slowing her down again!

Noting once more the time, she locked the place up and sped to school, sitting down just as the bell rang. Suika sighed; she couldn't wait till school was over for summer…. In one week.

Suika walked slowly to work after leaving her car and karate stuff at her house.. Ahh, after sitting through boring lectures all day and being loaded with homework, going to go serve people didn't sound too enjoyable. Karate made her so sore. It would be nice to see the Mew girls though.

Then, there was Ryou.

She sprinted the rest of the way to the Café.

When Suika barged in, huffing and puffing, Keiichiro and Ryou gave her funny looks. Suika had beaten all the other girls to the store, even Mint, "Are you all right Mihara-chan?" Keiichiro inquired.

"Oh, uh it was nothing. Just, um, didn't want to get more homework, so I ran from the teachers,"Suika smiled.

"That's just like you," Ryou said, crossing his arms. She couldn't tell if he knew she was lying, but at least he played along with it.

"Well, I better go change than and get ready for work," Suika ran into the bathroom and put on the waitress outfit. Then, she went to the kitchen and sneaked a bite of cake. Oh, it was so good!

"Hmm, change into your uniform huh?" Ryou spun her around as she had a mouthful.

She reddened, but he just hugged her. I guess he was a little more expressive with his hello in the privacy of the kitchen.

Suika laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't mind do you?"

Ryou was about to respond when Pudding jumped in, with Lettuce, Ichigo, and Mint watching from the doorway.

They all were wide-eyed and gaping. Pudding broke the silence, "AHHHHH! What are you guys doing?!"

Ryou let her go calmly, then, shutting his eyes, coolly excited the room, arms behind his head. Suika wanted to yell, don't leave me to face them alone, but that would have created more of a scene.

"Hi Girls! So where is Za—"

"Don't even try that Suika!" Ichigo started. That led to a whole onslaught of violent questions. They did this while serving customers, flying all over the place as they created these romantic scenarios in their heads.

"So are you two dating?" Mint finally asked as they closed up shop and cleaned up.

"Ah, ha…" Suika smiled uneasily, "Why not question Ryou?"

They all looked at each other; it was obvious why. He wouldn't give them answers, let alone details. She finally decided to invite the girls over that night to her place for a little party, "It's not a mansion like Mint's, but I do live alone so we can party all night," the girls all cheered.

"Will you tell us everything?" Lettuce innocently asked.

"I promise…come after you pick up your pajamas at home," Suika hung her head in defeat, but laughed anyway. Finally, she could tell them everything.

"Welcome girls!" Suika said as she ushered Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce through the door. They all gasped at the beautiful arrangement.

Suika had gone all out on decorations. Flowers decked the place, balloons streamed the wall, and sweets were scattered in every corner. A chocolate fountain in the room's center fished off the rooms feel.

"This is amazing Suika onii-chan!" Pudding chimed, changing into her pajamas right there. Mint and Lettuce went to the rooms to change, while Ichigo, already in her pajamas, helped set up the blankets.

"Wow, for living on your own this is nice and big! How can you afford this? The Café doesn't pay this much!" Ichigo said looking around

"Well, my grandparents in Ashikaga pay for me. Plus, my parents send me some money from the states too. Ha! Combined, they make more money then Ryou _and_ Mint," Suika had a proud look on her face, but Ichigo could hear the sadness in her voice.

The tone was like when Mint had mentioned her brother to Ichigo. Even though Mint missed him, she didn't want to disrupt him and change how things were going.

It was as if Suika wanted her family, but things had to be this way.

Before Ichigo could say anything more, all the girls sat down to eat some cakes. They laughed and teased, jumping on the blankets and dancing to music.

"So," Mint smiled slyly, "How's the handsome Ryou?"

"Oh shut up!" Suika said throwing a pillow at Mint, which actually hit Ichigo.

This started a huge pillow fight, among all of them,_ eventually_ ganging up on Ryou's "girl". Feathers were intermingled with their giggles as they all lay down resting on the blankets.

Suika sat down and told the girls about that night with Kish, then her feelings for Ryou. She opened up about her family, answering every question. Suika talked about how stupid the tradition was to move away on your own once you entered high school in her family.

She trusted these girls; they were her best friends, willing to do anything for her. The doorbell rung and Suika jumped.

After exchange a few looks, Suika got up to answer, "Who would come at 9:00 _at night_?"

She opened the door and saw Ryou standing there with some flowers.

"Come in Ryou, I have some guests!" Suika said loudly to warn the girls, who stifled their giggling in the pillows. "Then maybe I should come some—" Ryou began as she pulled him inside.

Ryou looked a bit startled and almost turned out. Mint was cracking up, as Lettuce blushed in her pajamas. Ichigo's ears popped out as Pudding jumped up, "You brought her flowers?!"

Ryou, glanced at the flowers, then handed Suika the bouquet.

"Have fun girls. I guess I should go…"As he said this, Ryou's eyes settled on the living room glass vase. His gaze hardened as his eyes narrowed. Everyone's look followed his and they were all left staring at a rose.

***********************

Suika froze; it was the rose Kish had given her. She had told Ryou about the flower when he walked her home one day.

Suika just never got around to getting rid of the flower.

"You still have that flower," it wasn't a question and his voice held a certain coldness. Before she could answer Ryou took out the rose and turned to everyone, "Goodbye Mews and Goodnight Suika."

She reached out slightly toward his back as her tail and ears popped out, drooping. They all ran to the window to see Ryou stomp on the rose.

Though it was obvious Ryou was a little pissed, it was pretty funny how he reacted to that.

Suika got a proud look on her face as he circled through the garden entrance, out of view.

"Um, what happened? And what's with that smirk on your face Suika? You act like he was happy!" Mint asked on behalf of everyone. They were all staring wide eyed in confusion, but felt comforted that Suika and Ryou didn't seem to be fighting. Her ears and tail were pulled back in after she lost her depressed look.

Suika smiled at the concerned girls, "We don't fight over stuff like that. We may have a talk later, but admit it. That was funny, _he got jealous_."

The girls felt relived this was nothing big and Lettuce actually asked, "What's with that rose?"

She was about to mention its connection to Kish when they heard a yell and some laughing.

Ryou yelled...

"Ryou!" Suika freaked out, jumping up. Masha popped out by Ichigo, "Alien!"

Before thinking, they all ran out into the front garden area. Ryou was lying there, trying to move. Kish floated above him, hands behind his back.

"Princess, why did this guy come over to your house? Oh, and how convenient that the rest of the Mews are here to. I can kill you all at once and save my two favorite toys, Suika and Ichigo. Plus, I thought there might be a Mew Aqua around here, but I may have been wrong."

"Kish, what did you do to him?!" Suika screamed. They all started transforming.

"Suika, Princess, if you transform now I'll kill him," Kish said pulling up Ryou, while holding a dagger to his throat.

"Transform Suika! If you don't you can't do anything!" Ryou said calmly. Kish clenched his teeth and drew the dagger closer to his neck.

Without thinking she tackled Kish away from Ryou, as everyone else stood in shock. This unexpected move caught him off guard, but he snapped back up almost instantly, holding her in one arm while calling out two chimera animas.

"Guard Ryou! Suika Metamorphosis!"

Just as she was about to draw her weapon, but Kish threw her into a chimera anima, which pinned her down. Pudding's ring got it off of her, but the blow was devastating. Her pain was immense and her arm was bleeding.

Kish smiled at her attempts to stay standing, hovering over a pile of rose petals.

" I hate you..." she mumbled, drowsily.

The girls where finishing off the chimera animas, who were fused with two different people who's bodies lay nearby.

"Why did you still have the rose then, my love?" Kish asked

"Why punish the flower? You only cut it," she snarled back at his feeble attempt to embarrass her. This was her night with her friends and she didn't want Kish interfering, "Can't you go visit Ichigo's house or something. She lives—"

"Are you crazy?" Ryou stopped her, recognizing her dangerous jealousy, while Kish looked on laughing. Ichigo was frozen in mock horror.

"Ichigo is already here honey."

He glared at Ryou, who he saw smash the flower in the garden. Suika was leaning against him for support.

Yeah, she really needed to control that idea of Ichigo being some crazy girl who gets_ all _the boys. She loved Ichigo to pieces, but when it came to guys….

Kish flew straight at Ryou, the dagger straight out.

Suika mustered the rest of her energy and jumped in front of Ryou, "Suika?!" He began.

Kish barely stopped himself, "Princess? Why are you in the way? Why _him_?"

She snapped her head up, holding back her tears from the pain, breathing heavily. Ryou stood behind her, eyes wide, clutching his stomach.

"Don't ever threaten Ryou—or my friends—again!" Suika tried to punch Kish's face, but he ducked. In her weak state she summoned out her whip.

Kish didn't like how this little escapade had went and decided it was time to leave, "Later toys," and he disappeared.

By then the girls just finished the chimera animals and were putting the people somewhere safe for when they awoke.

"Coward!" Suika's yell faded, then she looked at Ryou behind her, "Are you okay?"

Ryou nodded, then dove forward to catch her as Sukia fainted.


	6. And So They Quarreled

**And So They Quarreled (CHAPTER SIX)**

Suika opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the back room of the Café.

"Where it all started…" she thought. Besides her sore body and a few scratches, Suika actually came out okay. It seemed those Mew powers increased her healing as well.

She happily recalled it was Saturday and that meant no school!

Suika hopped up; gahh, she still had on her pajamas from the night's party before the assault; how embarrassing!

She went into the bathroom and changed into her waitress outfit, noticing her bandaged midsection. Suika blushed really hoping _Lettuce _did that.

She unwrapped her arm, to find only a long surface scratch on it. She unwrapped the other bandage to see a few bruises, but like she guessed, nothing major. Hopefully, everyone else came out okay.

Haha, she had saved Ryou, _again_.

But now they were _together_, unlike the first time, which ended with Tatkeshi pairing them up anyway. It reminded her that Tatkeshi had said something to Ryou as he left that neither of them even acknowledged ever again.

She brushed off questioning it and entered the busy café.

"Ah, you're well," Keiichiro breathed with relief, "Hey Ryou, girls, she's awake!"

Suika smiled, "I'm very well, Thank you so much," she bowed a little. She hurried into the bustling serving area, saying a few hello's as she passed each girl, while working to make up for lost time. She was going to say 'Hi' to Ryou, but heard he was in the basement, researching on Mew Aquas.

Closing came soon, with an abundance of clean up. Now that the Café was running again, after it's almost total destruction, everyone was coming again and bringing their mess.

"So last night was pretty cool," Mint began, eying the other girls from her usual seat.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so strong! At the sight of blood I want to faint!" Lettuce gushed.

"It was awesome!" Pudding added brightly.

Suika was about to delve into that battle, when Ryou walked up. The girls all got serious, almost as if they knew something she didn't.

"Ryou, I'm so glad you're okay!" Suika finally looked into his eyes, which cut her off. The look was so full of disdain, she almost cried right then and there.

After a moment of silence, Ryou started yelling.

"You idiot! _NEVER_ listen to the opponent. Don't just protect _me_! It doesn't accomplish _anything_ if you don't transform. Losing you would fail the whole Mew project!"

Ryou yelled, all up in her face. _A project? _That's _all_ she was to him? It wasn't because he cared, _no_, but because of _his stupid experiment_?!

_He didn't say, 'Baka, thanks for saving my life, but I was afraid you'd get hurt.'_

_Oh, no way, not Ryou. He was upset because he didn't want to lose his little guinea pigs, any of them._

Her eyes began to water and her ears and tail had popped out, and Ryou's gaze changed.

She stiffened, willing herself to put her tail and ears back in.

Determined to not show how hurt she was, she hid behind her anger.

Suika put on her jacket and glared at Ryou. Before exiting, she looked over her shoulder, "_You_ can't tell _me_ what to do!"

Her voice was full of malice and rage, not so successfully covering her hurt. Ryou straightened up, looking bewildered.

Suika ran out; she wanted to go home.

Ryou was studying hard on the Mew Aqua trying to see what had caused the aliens to be there. But there was no sign. Was it really because that alien had an interest in Ichigo and Suika?

He shuddered at the disturbing thought.

It was closing time and Keiichiro had let him know Suika was up. He was really mad that she had been there to protect him, more than anyone, and she almost lost her life for it. Not only was the Mew project at stake, but the world!

And Suika; she was so important to him now.

When he had given her a piece of his mind, which she usually took in a stride, maybe he had gone a _little _to far.

He hadn't meant anything besides what he said!

Keiichiro just hung his head and sighed as Suika left the shop. Lettuce and Zakuro stood there, with sad looks on their faces.

"Smooth…." Mint said as she sipped her tea.

"Onee-chan," Pudding whined. Ryou looked around, perplexed. Obviously, he was the only one confused.

"You're such a heartless jerk!" Ichigo yelled, her own face red, "She gave _her life_ for you and all you can do is hurt her and consider her _just a project_?! Is that what _we_ all are to you to? I have a date with my guy and he _never_ treats me, _or anyone_, that way!" Ichigo blurted as she ran out.

"Can't everyone just calm down?" Lettuce begged. Ryou clenched his fists and turned to go back into the basement.

"Ryou, listen to me. Go talk to her. She loves you, she'll listen. Don't put you're work before her," with that, Zakuro put on her sunglasses and left.

"She's right; I've made that mistake," Keiichiro added.

Ryou paused, debating to do what was so against his nature.

Grabbing a rose from one of the vases, Ryou left the Café, trying to think of a way to redeem himself.

_That jerk! _She had protected him the best way possible, even distracting the enemy from the other girls, and all he could do was yell and get angry. It's not like _he _could've done anything! Suika was pleasantly reminded of her friendship with the girls upon hearing Ichigo flipping out as she stormed off.

Still, it did little to console her. Stupid Mew Project! Why did she have to be this, stupid fox thing?! As a matter of fact, why was she even living here at all?

The frustrations she had held in finally leaked out. Her ears were drooping and tears were streaming down her face. _Maybe _she should've gone for Kish instead!

Despite her anger, she immediately took that last part back. She loved Ryou. Suika ran into her house and cried hard into her pillow, lying across the sofa, like their first date—

The doorbell interrupted her memory. She quickly pulled in her ears and tail, furiousness replacing her anguish. Regardless, Suika didn't bother to dry her tears; they wouldn't stop anyway. Whoever was at the door would probably be attacked.

Suika stared wide-eyed at Ryou as he stood in the doorway.

"Here's _my_ rose," he answered as soon as she made eye contact with him; silence would have been unbearable.

She daintily grabbed the flower from his hand, gently grazing his hand.

Her anger was flushed away as he bent down and picked her up, bridal-style, as if she were nothing more than a mere doll.

Suika stared up at him, completely won over, as they went to the park. He leaned down to kiss her, "I'm sorry."

Her world seemed to spin; his sorry held more meaning then anything he had ever said before. Suika started, " I will _always_ pro---"

"_I _will always protect you," Ryou said first, putting his finger to her lips again. They stood in the park that way for a while, until the sun started to set. Then Ryou put her down, both instantly regretting that he did.

They each walked to their home alone, that being their way.

It was so heavenly to have had Ryou genuinely apologize, something Suika had_ never_ heard before.


	7. Lettuce Rushed

**Lettuce Rushed (CHAPTER SEVEN)**

Suika was pissed. It was winter and _what were they doing_ going underwater diving?

But Ryou and Keiichiro insisted, so they divided into groups.

"Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce with me," Ryou commanded, "Suika, Zakuro, and Mint with Akasaka."

Once each group was in a boat, they took off, flying into the sea's vast blueness. She watched Ryou driving his boat across from them and almost felt like she was there next to him….

It could be them two, riding into the summer sunset, her in that dazzling bathing suit and Ryou in swimming shorts. They had scuba gear in the back and were laughing, smiling, carefree highschoolers, not worrying about the world_ for once_.

Her little delusion was stopped with the boats. Ichigo and Pudding were assigned to dive down, disregarding everyone else. Of course Ichigo and Pudding jumped in without the gear at first, which actually was because Pudding pushed them both in.

Suika looked longingly to the scuba girls, even though they looked cold, but jumped over to Ryou and Lettuce's boat.

***************

She really hadn't minded at first.

For a long time now, Suika noticed that Lettuce probably had a crush on Ryou. Despite her good intentions of letting it slide, Suika couldn't help but feel that twinge of protectiveness at that moment.

Lettuce had become so bold in her sayings, talking to Ryou openly. As Suika landed in the boat, she heard the endings of some story about wind and happiness.

About to interrupt, Ichigo and Pudding sent an alert from under water, "Chimera Anima fish are headed to you!"

Suika immediately transformed, ready and hiding behind Ryou's back slightly, and watched the monster fish jump out. As the battle was happening, Masha cried a warning.

They tried to fight the fish, but were out numbered. Ryou decided to go to Masha's help signal, taking Suika and Lettuce.

As they rode quickly to the Masha's aid, Suika pushed Lettuce to the back, causing a smile on Ryou's face to appear.

This was obviously his first sight at Suika's jealousy. Just as she was about to complain, a huge chimera anima pushed the boat straight into the air.

Ryou felt the impact of the water on his body, quickly swirling around his throat. He heard Lettuce scream for him first, but his mind was hazy. His body sank, but as it did he could feel Suika's grasp on his wrist loosen.

Her smile filled his thoughts and he was glad that this would be his peaceful ending, for the world had turned black. As he looked down at his Mew Aqua drop necklace, Ryou feld he had completed what he could.

************

She felt numb and was having a hard time breathing. Suika opened her eyes to feel the stinging water.

Suika, realizing at once that the boat had capsized, swam to the surface. She sucked up all the air she could, looking frantically for Ryou, knowing Lettuce could swim, but not confidently unless transformed. She swam down, wishing for Lettuce to find him, just save him. Lettuce was a sweet girl and would save Ryou, Suika knew she could.

Suika swam so furiously, she almost collided with the now red chimera anima as it swam up and past her. Reflecting on Ryou's words the other day and her own amount of air, Suika only swam a little more forward.

Pai was there, watching as Lettuce had obviously passed by him to save Ryou. Suika stood gaping, ignoring the water rushing in her mouth, as she saw Lettuce kiss Ryou.

Lettuce…kissed…Ryou.

She saw Pai just look up at Lettuce as she swam up and out of the water. Suika torpedoed out of the water herself, barely able to breathe. Keiichiro had arrived just then, with the rest of the Mews. They were occupied with that huge chimera anima, but marveled at Lettuce spinning in the air, holding Ryou. Suika bobbled at the top of the water, her face dark and twisted, from an indescribable pain that wasn't physical. Zakuro glanced in her direction, and in a flash, whipped Suika on their boat.

Not until then did Suika start sputtering all that engulfed water, trying to watch what the chimera anima would do next. Her face was wet and her tears were well hidden by the water droplets on her horrified face. She'd never forgive Lettuce, but right now she had to focus, for Ryou.

The Mew Aqua's reaction was so intense it blinded the chimera anima. Suika covered her eyes, trying to wipe away her angry tears. Lettuce…how dare she?! How could she?

She knew the chimera anima was dead because she felt the boat start to move. Then, Lettuce was babbling about how happy she was that Ryou was okay. His voice made her head snap up.

It held no romantics feeling and seemed a little displeased.

"Get me in the boat, this water is freezing," This was followed by lots of sneezes and laughter. Suika held back her anger and did feel grateful he was alive, but…

Masha also squeaked as he came up, damp and quickly comforted by the other Mews. Pudding looked Suika over, "Onee-chan, are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine Pudding!" Suika smiled reassuringly and shook out her wet hair. _Try not to be mad, try not to be mad..._

Ryou sat down next to her, closing his eyes and resting his shivering head on her, sniffling. Her smiled turned genuine and she began to relax. It was time to just rest.

They all rode away, tried for the evening, each with person with their own thoughts, Suika trying to ignore her own.

**********************************************

Suika got to work the next day, nice and showered after Karate. Her local competition was coming up and she was going to avoid telling the girls, better for Suika that they wouldn't watch. That would be too much pressure. Tatkeshi hadn't made it to those rounds and was already going to make her life miserable for it.

She arrived skipping through the door, and arrived to the girls quickly bombarding her with a broom, forcing her to sweep.

"Fine, fine," She muttered in defeat. Then, her good mood crashed.

Pudding sat there, eagerly listening to Lettuce while she blushed and told a story in whispers.

"Oh so you're in love?" Pudding clapped her hands, "Ry---" At this Lettuce squealed and tackled Pudding as the little monkey girl kept yelling out segments of Lettuce's love life.

Suika's face was bright red and she clutched the broom, whitening her knuckles.

_Ah, you Lettuce, gahhh! You kissed my Ryou!!!!!Gahh, someone is going to die!_

"Would you like some tea? You look rather stressed Suika," Mint's voice was sarcastic, but joking. Suika quickly averted her glare to Mint, but softened.

"No thanks. I have to go take a walk, I think," She moved steadily to the door, pushing the protesting Ichigo aside.

"But who's going to cle—?"

The door slammed, causing the girls to look at each other incredulously. Pudding eyed Lettuce and momentarily added softly, "Onee-chan was in the boat with you and Ryou-san right?"

"But we didn't do anything!" Lettuce blushed.

Suika ran to the park bench, and let out a howl of frustration. _Gahhh, I HAVE to get even!_ Even if it wasn't big, it didn't matter. She thought of being all hardcore about it and writing down all her plans and concocting incredible scenarios. Then, Suika decided that would be_ too_ weird.

Suika sat musingly, when Kish appeared in front of her.

"Yo!" He began, smirking.

*************************************

Lettuce sat down distressed. She really hadn't thought this out.

"Onee-chan didn't care that you liked him before, she told me," Pudding began.

"What?!" Lettuce was bright red and covered her face with her hands. Was she _that _obvious?

"You'd think you kissed him," Zakuro said. Usually, she thought Suika was level-headed in relationships, so Zakuro hoped maybe Lettuce had a _certain confession._

Lettuce turned red, like she was about to say something; then, her eyes widened in comprehension.

"Suika was in the water right?" Lettuce said, too suspiciously quiet.

"Yeah, but anyway, what are you going to do? I mean she should understand that you love him, but that you respect he's hers. Just tell her the truth," Ichigo griped Lettuce's hand comfortingly.

Mint sipped her tea, wanting to remain neutral in this, though if push came to shove she was on Suika's side. Zakuro's comment made it _obvious_ that something went down in the water that only Lettuce and Suika knew about.

"Are you sure this is why she's upset?" Zakuro looked at the source with doubt, Pudding wiggling happily under her stare.

"It is true!" Pudding squealed.

"I'll go say I'm sorry, thanks girls,"

Lettuce quietly left the café.

"Sorry for what?" Zakuro voiced the rhetorical question.

"Was that _really smart? _If I know Suika well enough she just might kill Lettuce," Mint said, making all the girls go crazy with fright.

***************

"Kish, I'm in a really bad mood right now, I mean I could kill a puppy," she stayed tense and guarded, not wanting to be victim to an alien plan.

Kish started laughing, "Hmm, so you plan to fight me right now? I mean last time I thought you'd kill me right there."

"When were not in battle, then why _should_ I kill you? Unless, you have some destructive plan currently," she eyed him.

"Just came to be with you! I was actually walking by and saw you looked displeased," Kish sat next to her on the bench, hands behind his head.

She actually enjoyed Kish's company, too bad he was a bad guy. Well, not really, he just was saving his planet, his way.

"Well, Lettuce---"

"The green Mew right?"

"Yeah _her_. She's like all over my boyfriend. She even kissed him! What a whore!" Suika folded her arms across her chest, pouting angrily. Kish started laughing.

"Hmmm, so you plan to do something about it."

"Yeah, duh! But I have no ideas," She shrugged her shoulders.

" I could get rid of her for you, maybe with a little of your help," He smiled charmingly.

"I couldn't do that!" She looked horrified, then smiled mischievously, "That would be so badass wouldn't it?"

Kish started cracking up, "Wow, Suika!"

Suika gave him a good natured shove, "I'm TOTALLY just kidding so don't hurt her. I'll think of something."

Kish floated there for a moment, then said, "Well, I'll talk to Pai."

"Why doesn't she just marry Pai or something? There so suited for each other," She was hugging herself. Kish laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Princess!" He vanished as Suika wiped her face with revulsion, reminding her all the more of her hatred for Lettuce.

************

Lettuce stood behind the tree nervously, losing all her bravery as soon as she watched an exchange between Kish and Suika. She couldn't hear anything, but they were both smiling. _No, she couldn't think the worst._

She was leaning half out from behind the tree so when Suika stood up and walked toward her, Lettuce freaked and tried to hide again. Sadly, she only succeeded on landing on her backside.

"What do _you _want?" Suika's voice was cheerless and so unlike her, it made Lettuce even more scared.

"I wasn't spying on you. I—I was just trying to—well I wanted to come and apologize. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Lettuce was standing now, with her head bowed low.

Suika smiled, Lettuce unable to see it winced at the silence.

Now, Suika _knew_ just how to get even with Lettuce.

Something so simple could only hurt Lettuce. It wouldn't be too hard to shun this girl forever.

Except that Suika personally _hated_ leaving things as long time grudges instead of quickly getting even.

So, she quickly hid her glee from this simple revenge and said, "I don't except your pathetic apology." Suika brushed the hair from her face and walked past a stunned Lettuce, whose eyes had begun to water.

Suika walked in triumphantly to Café Mew Mew, leaving Lettuce at the park.

"Finally, thought you'd _never_ return from your walk," Ryou said, typing on his laptop on one of the tables.

Suika almost wondered aloud it they had told Ryou the whole story, but since his welcome seemed so normal, she guessed they hadn't mentioned anything.

"Where's Lettuce?" Ichigo said, trying to sound casual and utterly failing.

Suika found that rather entreating, especially since Ryou seemed uninterested and like he didn't even know what was going on.

"Lettuce?" She said it innocently, with a dark grin.

Keiichiro leaned against the wall, trying to calm Pudding, who was crying and dressed in all black.

"Onee-chan killed her!" Pudding wailed.

"I told you guys!" Mint said rather unsettled, waving good-bye to Zakuro a she exited the café.

"Where is she?! You don't know?" Ichigo panicked, almost transforming right then, assuming some aliens had trapped her or something.

"Oh, calm down! She's probably off hanging herself in pity" Suika finally said, busting up laughing. Pudding immediately ripped off her mourning attire and stood, bright and yellow, "So, you're okay again?"

Ryou looked up now, trying to piece together what exactly had happened. It's true Lettuce had exited the café, but the girls had said it was to find Suika.

"I'm mad at her," Suika stated, trying to clear things up for Ryou.

"Why?" Ryou questioned. Of all people, Lettuce seemed like the most agreeable.

A sick smile was on Suika's face, this was another blow to Lettuce, "This is _too_ good Ryou. Underwater, right before her in the air fanfare, she..." Suika almost lost her sarcastic edge, "she kissed you, going all blue from the Mew Aqua."

Before anyone could anything, Masha flew over.

"Alien, Alien!" Masha pipped

Everyone quickly looked at Ryou, "Keiichiro check their location on the downstairs computer. Mews, transform!"

The girls transformed, feeling a little different without the 6th member there, trying to ignore the awkward expression on Ryou's face.

"Pai, it's a _great_ moment to attack!" Tart was super pumped after Kish reported the little bickering.

"Besides, it's around the area where there may be Mew Aqua,"Tart tried to say convincingly.

"C'mon Pai! Besides that it's boring around here, the Mew Aqua reacts to the Mews, especially when they are emotional. This situation is a perfect test run," Kish's argument seemed persuasive enough, but Pai still wouldn't go.

"C'mon we'll jus—" Tart began, but was silenced by Kish.

"Oh sorry Pai, I forgot," Kish, had his head tilted up, whistling while moving back and forth on his feet.

"What?" Even Pai wanted to see what his comrade had to say.

"Well, that you have a soft spot for that Mew, the green one," Kish was so upfront about it that even Tart gave Pai an appalled look.

"Kish! That's not true. You're the one always toying with those girls!"

"Calm down Pai. I am always saying it though. You just keep your little love _a secret._"

"It's not true, you bastard!"

"Well prove it. I happen to know she's alone, at the park, this very moment and you co—"

Before Kish could finish, a slightly blushing Pai had teleported, weapon already out. Kish high-fived Tart and they both followed their ally, ready for some fun.

Keiichiro jumped into the room, "The aliens, they're in the park and fighting Lettuce!"

The Mews ran out the door, Suika getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ryou and Keiichiro followed closely behind them.

They saw from the park entrance Lettuce lying on the ground in the distance, people running out. Kish and Tart where searching for something and laughing uncontrollably, as Pai angrily struck at Lettuce relentlessly with his lightening weapon.

"Die!" Pai yelled, sending a huge attack at the immobile Lettuce.

"NO!" Suika ran up ahead, diving in front of Lettuce, taking the blow.

"Suika!" Several voices said in unison. She was on her hands and knees, shaking. Her mouth was a little bloody, but she looked up.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" Ichigo said.

"Lettuce," Suika whispered to the barely conscious girl next to her, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Suika was crying; this was all her fault. She didn't want her to _literally_ die. Lettuce looked up at her, "No, it wasn't you. I'm sorry," Lettuce then went unconscious.

Suika finally pushed her self up, Ryou grabbing her arm to stabilize her.

"Ah, if it isn't my princess, the mastermind!" Kish said, louder than he had to.

"Shut up! That's not true....I didn't want this," Suika stammered.

Tart realized her hesitation, "No way, Kish! _She_ planned this?"

Ryou's grip on her arm tightened, more protectively then as if he was mad. Still, all the Mews looked at her, disbelieving.

"Nah, she's not _that_ evil. She just sparked my plan," He winked at Suika, as she stood, barely holding up.

"Well, there was no Mew Aqua reaction and I know you can see I have _no_ ties to any of these humans," Pai literally spat his words.

"Aww, that was short lived," Tart said glumly as the aliens all disappeared.


	8. A Day With Pudding

**A Day with Pudding (CHAPTER 8)**

"Yes, I've been waiting for this all week!" Suika cried to Tatkeshi, super excited. Before he could argue Suika said, "Tell the Sensei I have to miss Karate today, okay?"

"Oh date with Shirogane-san?" He said it casually, but in reality considered it a joke. It was so weird to see _his_ sister _dating._

"Actually no, I'm just busy so bye!" She ran off quickly in the direction of the café leaving Tatkeshi to face Suzuki Sensei alone. He decided he had to come up with a better excuse for Suika's absence then what she said, for _both_ of their safety.

Suika bursted into the café having Pudding tackle her on the floor with a hug. She stood up trying to look dignified, with Pudding still clinging on, smiling.

"I thought you had the day off?" Lettuce asked, while cleaning the table. Ichigo looked like she was about to cry, "Gahh… you and Pudding off on the same day?! But now I'll be the only one working!" She let tears of pity run down her face, causing Suika to start laughing. Lettuce stood a far off, cleaning up some dishes she had already broken.

"Pudding has been looking forward to this all week! It's a great way to kick off summer break," the little girl had even more energy in her cling now, almost cutting off Suika's circulation.

Ryou and Keiichiro heard the girls talking and came out, "So, how about we go somewhere then?" Pudding's face dropped as Ryou had coolly asked for Suika's time.

Suika put Pudding down, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I made plans already," Suika said. Ryou looked a little shocked, then pouty.

Ignoring his dejected look, Suika continued, "It wasn't _unintentional_ that Pudding and I got the same day off. We're having a sister's day, just the two of us!" At this Suika looked at Ryou, who almost looked as pleased as if she had said yes to his date. Ryou knew that Pudding needed this time.

Pudding grabbed her hand, "Onee-chan, Pudding even got Mama to baby-sit my siblings!"

Suika grinned all the more, starting to feel some pain from so much smiling. She knew the teacher was a very nice lady and like a mom to Pudding.

They waved cheerfully goodbye and headed to the ice-cream parlor, their first stop.

***************

As the girls enjoyed their cones, they sat on the park bench, watching the birds bathing in the fountain's cool water. They giggled over trivial things, like Lettuce and her tendency to fall, Ichigo's love scenarios, Mint's tea obsession, Zakuro's customer service, and anything else that happened regularly.

"No one ever enjoys Pudding's tricks because all the rest of the Mews are older and think I'm still a little kid," For a minute, a shade settled on Pudding's usually glowing face.

Suika saw the look and realized why she recognized it. It was the look she once wore, and had always hated.

"That's not true Pudding," Suika began, "I'll tell you a secret. You are the Mew I trust the most. You are what a _real_ sister would be to me," She paused to let it sink in.

"And you can relate to everything I do! Like living alone and stuff. Seriously, you run a house and siblings, while juggling work and school, at your age, you're like a real hero.I mean, _I_ had trouble living on my own to, but I was pampered and older and didn't make other people smile like you. If anyone considers _you_ little, they're crazy! At times were all like kids, but you have been so much like an adult," As Suika reflected on how she truly felt, she saw Pudding's eyes literally glitter with adoration, not _just_ because of what Suika said, but because Suika meant it.

"Onee-chan…" Pudding looked away, blushing.

"Listen to me Pudding," Suika said softly, watching Pudding's shoulders begin to shake, "If you are so capable in battle and real life, I will treat you like I do the other girls. That's what you are to me."

Pudding's sweet smile, which she loved so much, was her confirmation, "Yota…" Suika murmured, momentarily envisioning her little brother. That radiant grin…

"What?" Pudding's face was two inches from her own, eyes inquisitive.

Suika shook her head quickly and instantly dropped the emotionally subject, "Of course you'll always be my little monkey sister. C'mon let's go to the hat shop or something. It's always fun to try things on."

Just as they stood up from the bench, they felt a breeze behind them.

"Well if it isn't my Princess," Kish's voice froze them in their tracks. They both instantly whirled around, transforming there on the spot.

"Oh good. Taking Pudding will be _so easy_ now," Taruto said gleefully.

"Kish, Taruto, Pai," Suika said it icily, glaring at each. Then, she turned to Pudding, "I trust you to fight with your best," With that Suika hurled herself at Pai, who just released a chimera anima.

She spun around, "Suika Whip!" She yelled. Jumping on the anima, which stuck out a furry bear paw and hit Suika forcefully on the stomach.

"Mew Suika!" Pudding yelled, her attacks futile against the three aliens.

Only then on the floor did Suika realize Pudding's condition. Taruto _and _Kish had attacked Pudding directly! Suika reflected on what Taruto said and gasped. So, the chimera anima was a diversion; they didn't care about Suika's state, but they wanted Pudding. As Pudding squirmed in the weapon of Taruto, the aliens glanced at Sukia, struggling to get up.

"Goodbye sweetie!" Kish blew her a mocking kiss as Pai opened up this vortex.

Just as Taruto was going in carrying his prize, he felt his ankle grabbed.

"Heh? Stupid girl, let go!" Suika hung on, Pai finally pulling her off Tart.

"_Please,_ let Pudding go! Take me, anything! I won't even transform!"Suika changed back to human form, so desperate. Pai seemed hesitant, then smiled diabolically.

"This might work. Let the little monkey go and tie up her," Pai said, Taruto looked regretful. Pudding was released, sullen.

"Give me your locket," Kish said. Suika handed Kish the key to her transformation.

"Pudding…"Suika hugged her close and whispered, "Go get help. Tell them where I am. I'll be okay for now," With that Kish grabbed Suika by the waist, with a little too much enthusiasm, and flew laughing into the vortex, the other two following. As the dimension closed, Pudding with renewed energy, ran to the café.

Pudding ran huffing and crying to the Café. It was all her fault.

Onee-chan had let Pudding fight by herself, treating her like she was strong, and ended up saving her and getting kidnapped! Suika could be tortured or worse…

Pudding shook her head; she had to focus so that Suika could still be saved. Her urgency got her there fast and she almost collided head on with Keiichiro.

"Pudding, why are yo—?"

"Onee-chan was taken! The aliens got her and it's all Pudding's fault," She sat down, crying into her hands.

"Tokyo Mew Mew transform!" Ryou commanded, the girls nodding in unison.

*******************************************************************

Suika arrived at the alternate universe, angry and not scared. The poor Mews were probably going crazy. And what about Ryou?!

"Hmm…why did you choose this old lady instead?" Taruto complained to his friends, causing Suika to look fiercely at him.

"I don't think she's so bad," Kish said as he scooped her in his arms. She tried to push away, but as a human, her brute strength was equivalent to, well, a freshmen girl.

His face was really close to her's and the terror was etched in her eyes.

"Stop Kish," Pai mumbled. Kish gave Pai a questioning look, where as Suika was now ready to fall down and worship Pai for stopping Kish. Kish begrudgingly let go of Suika, and she ran and sat in the corner farthest from everyone.

"Not yet," Pai added, walking to Suika and taking her cell phone. Kish and Suika flip-flopped their demeanors at that. Pai connected the device to his computer.

"They should have met with Pudding and received your little message by now Suika," He acted all cool about it when the truth hit her hard.

Pai was smart, like Ryou, _but not_, and deceived her. _So that was a play?!_ They _let_ her tell Pudding the message to lure all the Mews there.

"I'll go check on the chimera anima!" Taruto exited, sneering at her.

"No, stop!" She screamed as they called the Ichigo's number.

*************************************************************************

Ryou was pretty scared. Once Pudding had explained what had happened, he felt sorry for all the time he had them waste by the explanation. As Ryou was ushering the girls out the door, he saw a dumb founded Ichigo staring at her phone.

"Hello?" She had answered warily, putting it on speaker. Ryou was about to snap and tell her off when he heard _her _voice.

"Ichigo! Don't come I'm fine—" Suika's voices wavered as they heard her stifle back an agonizing scream.

Suika kept her voice stable, Tart continuing to slap her. Stuck in the hold of his weapon, Suika was defenseless. Tart was now secretly happy Pudding hadn't come, slapping Suika was well worth everything.

"You're stupid friend is not okay, you better come," Pai's voice was emotionless as he spoke into the phone, which made it even more chilling. Tart, following Pai's signal, stopped hitting Suika, leaving her in her corner.

"Kish, continue where you left off," Pai said, winking at Kish. A laugh escaped Kish's lips before he walked towards her. Now, Suika's voice couldn't hide her fright anymore.

Mint almost fainted and Ryou was white with disgust as they heard Suika, "No—Kish **get away from me** you pervert! Stop, I'll kill you!" Then, the phone line went dead.

Ichigo's shaking hand closed her phone. The Mews, with Zakuro's whip in her hand, jumped out, ready to go to the alien dimension. Ryou leaned his head against Keiichiro, "Suika…"he murmured.

When Pai had disconnected the phone from his computer, she knew they couldn't hear. Then all hell broke lose. Suika started kicking and screaming and thrashing all over before Kish was even a foot from her. He finally tackled her to the ground.

Kish put a finger to his lips, laughing quite hysterically at the scene. Even Tart and Pai seemed amused.

"What a crazy little girl you can be, hush. Don't need to be frightened," His lips kept her head locked in place. She was just too scared to move once he did that. Even Tart seemed a little disturbed, finding lip-locking wasn't that enjoyable to watch, while Pai checked on the chimera anima.

Once Pai returned, Kish pulled away, still pinning her down.

"Aw, you're no fun. Why aren't you kissing me back?"

"She's really scared!" Tart seemed fascinated Suika could face chimera beasts, but Kish's kisses made her defenseless.

_Maybe it's because she's not in Mew form._

She watched Pai holding her locket, thinking fervently.

"You don't have to go, you could stay here with us. I_ mean_ what would you're boyfriend say?"

Kish then looked at her after saying this and saw she was no longer scared. With surprising strength, she pushed him off. Suika heard the distant cry of the girls…

They must be fighting! Already in the dimension! Suika had to use her plan now.

"Never," Suika turned to Taruto, who looked at her funny.

"So you're the weakest alien," She began smoothly. Tart turned beet red, while the other two smirked, "Shut up you stupid human!" Tart said, defensively.

"Then why did only _they_ get to hold my locket. It must be because you aren't trusted with it," she thought about her persuasiveness with Yota, her little brother, and hoped it was working here.

"I could if I wanted!" Tart was furious; he turned to his buddies, "Gimme the locket Pai,"

Now he _had _to hold it!

A pretty funny scene occurred where Suika almost smiled as Pai kept the locket out of Tart's reach. Tart finally teleported behind Pai and took the locket.

"See?" He grinned proudly.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Before she could think, Suika jumped and picked up Tart while dogging the arrow. He looked up bewildered in her arms, scanning Suika's face for some odd trickery.

She placed Tart down, eying the girls yelling stuff at the aliens.

Tart began, "Why did—?"

Suika yanked the locket from his lose clasp on it and kissed it, "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" once in her form, she turned to Tart briefly, "All I needed was the locket," She said it fiercely, more to herself then to the midget alien.

He lost all surprise then and got up to fight her. Suika backed away a little, trying to think up another plan. She packed into the Mew group, facing all three aliens.

"How did we not notice you had arrived?" Pai said while glaring in realization at Tart who had distracted him, then at Suika.

"You aliens will never get away with hurting Suika!" Ichigo yelled bravely, as the other Mews looked at a scandalized Suika in concern.

She smiled grimly, "They didn't hurt me, I'm okay."

"This is for stealing Onee-chan!" Pudding shot her attack at Tart, catching him in it momentarily.

"Let's go. They're at an advantage here; we'll fight some other time," Lettuce whispered. They all nodded and Zakuro cracked her whip, slitting into the world from this dimension.

The Mews jumped out, barely escaping the grasp of the aliens.

Suika looked back at them, briefly showing concern, but then glared angrily at Kish. The slit closed as soon as the exited.

"Onee-chan!!!!!" Pudding cried, hugging Suika tightly once they were all in the café, back their normal selves. The trip back had been fast and she finally sat down.

Suika avoided Ryou's blaring gaze, which she couldn't read as it portrayed a variety of emotions.

"Suika," He seemed like he was going to lecture, but changed his mind, "don't do that again," She looked up, genuinely surprised, and nodded as he exited the room.

She looked between the Mews and noticed that they all had depressed looks on their faces.

"Sorry we didn't arrive sooner…" Ichigo stammered, bright red. Now, Suika felt totally bizarre.

"It's….okay?"The way everyone seemed worried was...differant.

Finally it hit her why everyone was so freaked out. It hit Sukia so suddenly and so funny she just started laughing, cracking up actually.

Mint, realizing that nothing serious had hurt her, started laughing too, only a little more retained. Zakuro smiled, and waved good-bye as she left the café for the day.

Everyone else stood, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, Kish only gave a little kiss, nothing that _too horrible_ happened. No wonder Ryou was so weird!" They all relaxed and told her about his fret episode. Keiichiro just shook his head, embarrassed for Ryou, and glad he wasn't in the room.

"Hey, why didn't you let me hurt that alien, Taruto?" Mint asked, silencing the giggles and revealing what was on her mind.

"He had my locket, that's all. It would have been inconvenient if he was injured," Her voice was serious, causing the other to laugh at her sudden mood change.

She went on, but now cheerful, "Pudding, for not being able to injure with your attack, you did amazing. I mean we were outnumbered as well as totally different in strength, them with the element of surprise!"

The girls babbled merrily, squealing when Keiichiro brought out a cake as a reward for them. They willingly dug into the cake, Suika wearing that smile.

The smile that meant everything wasn't okay, and she_ needed_ help, but wanted to hide it and never admit what she was thinking.

_Why hadn't she let Mint shoot Tart? Why had she SAVED an alien?_


	9. A Realization

**Realization (CHAPTER NINE)**

Enjoying the summer day, karate class helped Suika vent her frustrations. Suzuki was pissed at all the classes Suika was either skipping or rushing through. Sensei made her work her butt off and Suika was glad about the distraction.

Suika hadn't _really _talked to Ryou privately, since he seemed embarrassed and angry if she tried to bring up the aliens.

After she worked a little Mew Mew Café and chatting with everyone there, Suika went to the park, resting on the swings. People were walking around, blissful in the sun.

Suika wanted to sort what was on her mind, so she texted Tatkeshi.

Convincing him to meet her at the park wasn't hard, and Suika caught up with him at on of the benches.

"What's up Suika?" Tatkeshi was light hearted, but quickly sensed that something was wrong, "Let's talk."

"Well, it's all this _alien_ business. I think I—I'm too nice to them!" Suika admitted, "The other day they kidnapped me and Mint _almost _shot one of them. Out of nowhere, I just saved Tart..."

"Tart?" Tatkeshi interjected.

"Yeah, it's his name. See?! I even know all their names!" Suika wailed, resting her head in her hands. She relayed the rest of the story, down to the phone call and Ryou's reaction.

"Do you know _why_ you can seriously hurt the—er—aliens?" Tatkeshi still felt weird calling them that.

"No! They make me _so mad,_ and they hurt people, people I really care about. Maybe, it's because they have some soft spots, or that they just want their planet back and will go to any measures to get it. Maybe, I just like their personalities!" Suika ranted as Tatkeshi processed all she said..

"I don't think you _don't know_; just face it. You can fight them, but you could _never_ kill them," Tatkeshi patted Suika's back, "So basically, you're killing _yourself_ because you're a good person."

"It's like a double-edged sword, being a Mew Mew," Suika sighed, feeling a bit better. Having had admitted to herself how she truly felt,Suika was in a lighter mood.

"Do you think I should tell Ryou that next time I won't act so fast?"

"No, I don't think your _decision _is what mad him...angry," Tatkeshi said, an understanding expression plastered on his face.

"Umm, enlighten me?"

"I think," Tatkeshi began, "It's the fact that he was the _only one_ that couldn't save you. The only one who couldn't beat the crap out of those aliens. The only one who you'd love to see save you, couldn't. Why? Because against the aliens, Ryou is useless. He just had to sit back in torture as he heard your terrified voice over the phone."

Suika clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not done!" Tatkeshi pressed, "Then, you return all smiley and celebrating that you made it. The Mews all convinced your good now. Plus, maybe he heard that you saved Tart-whatever and that probably upset him. The thing is though, you _can't_ console him."

Suika glared at Tatkeshi, "Why????"

" Because nothing that you say will convince Ryou that _not protecting _you is adequate in your relationship!" Tatkeshi yelled, almost as if he had experienced the same type of pain before.

Tatkeshi paused, glancing briefly behind them. A single movement he choose to ignore had distracted him.

"Come on, you need to just be good now," Tatkeshi encouraged, pulling Suika up.

Both of them got huge grins as they passed by an ice cream cart, stealing some Popsicles when the man looked away. Laughing, they walked each there parted paths, Suika headed for the café.

***********************

Tart watched quietly from the bushes behind the bench. He wanted to confront Suika, _alone._ He had tried to avoid this encounter, trying to imagine believable reasons Suika had protected him from Mint's shot.

_Maybe she knows Pudding thinks I'm her friend...uh no, I doubt that. Or that I had her locket. No! Me being would have gave her an advantage! This just doesn't make sense!_

Suika was sitting on a swing, before she moved to a bench. Tart was just about to pounce on her, force Suika into talking, when a guy came up. Tart briefly remembered the guy from the one time they busted into the café. He decided to hang back behind the bench a while, listening to their very revealing discussion.

_Suika cares for the aliens?! Wow, Kish is going to love this._

For a moment, Tart hesitated, considering not mentioning this conversation with his comrades. Picking up the guy's name, Tatkeshi, he committed it to memory as an evil plan started to form in his mind.

Stepping out from the bushes, he hid behind a tree to late. Tatkeshi had seen him, watching Tart only for a second.

Tart quickly opened a vortex, jumping in with a confused expression, waiting for Tatkeshi to alert Suika.

_Yes, humans are stupid._


End file.
